


The killer

by FrogWog



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Among us x stardew valley, F/F, Flirting, Lust, Minor Character Death, Penny x Haley, feelings caught, i can’t tag LOL, imposter/crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogWog/pseuds/FrogWog
Summary: Haley is imposter and finds penny in electrical alone. What will she do?
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The killer

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very minor death but not very graphic at all! Enjoy <3

The steady chug of the engine echoed between corridors. The steam of decontamination seeped through the cracks as the members of the ship scurried around, trying to complete their tasks. Well.. most of them.   
Penny was in electrical, frantically trying to connect the wires. No matter what way she put them they wouldn’t do anything and it began to frustrate her. She took off her helmet as it had become steamy from her anger and she knelt down to get a closer look at the stupid things. Sweat dripped from her neck into the clingy suits as she worried about the uncooperative wires AND trying not to get murdered while doing them.  
Standing in the doorway was Haley. She leaned against the frame, arms crossed and smirking at Penny in her peachy - orange suit. Her own bright print suit clung to her, she knew she looked fabulous, as she began to saunter over to Penny. She was so infuriated and invested in the wires task that she didn’t even hear Haley behind her - not great for a crew-mate. Haley bent down next to penny’s ear, the scent of her sweet coconut hair infiltrating Haley’s mind as she whispered,  
“Need some help?”  
Penny whipped her head round, her soft read curls flailing out of their prior neat buns. The hot breath that tickled her ear caused her heart to hammer beneath her chest as the blonde’s eyes gazed intently at her.  
Haley let out a low chuckle at her fear, kneeling down to her level as she placed her knuckle under penny’s chin and forced Penny to meet her gaze.  
“Don’t worry” she exclaimed in a purr like voice, “I’m not gonna hurt you sweetheart”  
Penny’s breath was shallow, the adrenaline of being scared and sensation of Haley’s touch mixing in her brain causing panic and almost an excited feeling from the rush of danger.   
As Haley moved closer, the pairs heavy breathing filling the eerie room, Alex stumbled in.  
He was looking at his map, clearly trying to find the next task when suddenly he looked up and gasped at the sight before him.   
Before penny had time to react, Haley had whipped something out her pocket and a knife had entered Alex’s chest. He fell to the ground with a thud, the life was instantly sucked out of him as Haley ripped the wires to shut the lights down.  
“Stay. Quiet,” she whispered into Penny’s ear, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a corner.   
Penny was surrounded by darkness, all she could feel was the tug of Haley’s soft hands wrapped around her waist and the intense feeling of her breath on her neck. She knew this should be a time of fear and panic, she was bascially sitting on the lap of a murderer in the corner of a room with a dead body, but excitement and adrenaline rushed through her. Penny’s head was spinning, her breath caught as Haley held her tighter.  
Finally Emily found the body, letting out a cry of panic as she rang the alarm to group everyone together.   
As soon as Emily left, Haley grabbed penny’s hand and yanked her along the corridor, just making it to the meeting in time.   
“Gosh penny, your cheeks are so red! Are you ok?,” stated Maru with a look of concern.  
The comment caused penny to blush further as she squeaked,   
“What? Oh, right uhh.. yes I’m fine.. it just gets really hot in these space suits sometimes”.  
It took everything not to look over at Haley. Penny knew she’d be smiling.   
“Well anyways, Alex was just DEAD on the floor in electrical! And if I’m correct, I could’ve sworn I saw Haley go in there on my way to the engines,” said Emily, looking over at her with a face of aggitation.   
“Woah woah woah, I was in medbay with Penny... we were helping each other with the scans,” Haley said with her careless manner, winking at Penny in a way that caused her heart to flip.  
Penny was lost for words , still feeling light headed from the rush of it all.   
“Well, I.. I.. uh you see,” she stammered unable to form any sort of sentence.  
“You were with me RIGHT, Penny?,” Haley stated through gritted teeth.   
Penny’s gaze rose to meet hers. God she could stare into those enchanting eyes for hours on end, the thick hair that framed her neck and the causal stance she maintained at all times.   
“Y.. yes I was with Haley. She’s clear.” Penny managed to stutter.   
Haley smiled at Penny,  
“Good, so why were you there alone Emily?” She switched suddenly turning the blame.  
Penny had fallen for the killer. And she liked it.


End file.
